Cliff's Tale
by BorderWolf
Summary: A Halloween short story I wrote a few years ago, but hadn't gotten around to posting it here. I'm not sure if I want to make it a full blown story. Just a funny theory of why Cliff's clothes look a little ragged.


Cliff's Tale

Cliff hated to leave Mineral Town for three days, but it couldn't be helped. As he was heading up the path to Mother's Hill, he sensed that someone was following him. Turning he saw that it was Ann.

"Oh, hi, Ann."

Ann stopped in her tracks, "Cliff, why are you leaving? You go away for a few days. Don't you like our Inn?"

"I do like your Inn, it's just that I have something important to do."

"What is it? Can't you do it here?"

"I can't do it here, and I just can't tell you what is."

"Why?"

"You won't like me if I did what I need to do."

"That's stupid Cliff. You're very nice. I'm sure it will be fine for you to do whatever it is. Maybe I could even help."

"NO! I can't do it here!"

A hurt look crossed Ann's face, "You don't have to be a jerk Cliff. Fine, leave, see if I care."

Ann then turned and angrily walked away.

Cliff shook his head with a sad look on his face and softly said, "I'm sorry Ann, I really like you, but if you found out that I'm not human, then you would truly hate me."

Several hours later the moon rose over the horizon. Cliff shivered, he always hated the pain that happens during the change. But nothing could be done about when you are a werewolf.

After the change, the sights, smells and sounds that he could sense when he changed to his wolf form washed over him. He softly howled to express his sorrow. He badly wanted this curse to be lifted, but in his traveling he has yet to find a cure for it. He headed to the back of the cave he was in and curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later he sensed that something was wrong. Running out of the cave he looked around. The scream sounded again, it sounded as if it was Ann and that she was in trouble. Glancing up to the sky, Cliff saw that it was nearing sunrise. Running towards where the scream came from, he hoped that he could arrive in enough time and save Ann, then get away before he changed back into his human form.

He got to where Ann was standing with her back to a tree, and saw the raccoon that was confronting her. He saw that the raccoon's mouth was foaming. He saw that Ann used all of the stuff in her bathing kit to throw at the raccoon to try to make it run away.

"Go away you stupid raccoon!"

Cliff dashed forward and got in between Ann and the raccoon. He snarled at the rabid animal. From behind him he heard Ann squeak.

The raccoon leaped towards Cliff. Cliff pounced on the raccoon careful not to get hit by the mad animal's claws and crushed it flat.

He heard Ann slump to the ground, and a strong foul smell drifted towards Cliff. He turned and saw that there was a growing wet stain on the front of her overalls. He walked a few steps towards her.

Ann whimpered, "Nice wolf. Please don't eat me."

Cliff nodded his head.

"Did you understand what I said to you?"

Cliff nodded again.

"How can you?"

Just then the moon dipped enough below the western horizon. Cliff saw the look on Ann's face before fainting as he started to change back into human form.

After the change Cliff sat near Ann. He couldn't leave her lying on the ground, even if he wasn't wearing anything. So he gathered up her bathing kit, and wrapped her towel around his waist.

Several minutes went by, then Ann stirred.

"Cliff? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing my towel? Where did that wolf go, if it really was a wolf. After all you couldn't be a wolf. Did you hurt it?"

Cliff shook his head, "No, I didn't hurt that wolf, because that wolf was me."

"What?"

"You saw me change back to my human form."

"What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf. I have to hide somewhere for the three days that the moon is at its fullest. I didn't want anyone in Mineral Town to know my secret. But now I will have to leave to find another town. All I ask is if you will keep secret what you saw."

"But werewolves are evil."

"Not all of us are. Some of us are good."

"But you have stayed here a long time. Why?"

Cliff sighed, "Let's go to the cave where I have stashed my clothes so that I can get dressed."

Ann's eyes widened, "You mean you're not wearing anything under my towel?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if it is wrong. But I wasn't sure how you would react if you saw me naked."

Ann lightly blushed, "I guess it's ok if you wear it. What is that bad smell?"

Cliff blushed, "You might want to look at your overalls."

"Huh?"

Cliff pointed with a finger at the stain on Ann's overalls.

Ann blushed, "Oh, geez, I soiled myself."

"I'm sorry."

A puzzled looked crossed Ann's face, "Sorry for what?"

"Well I think it's because of when I saved you and you though that I was going to hurt you."

"It's ok, I think it was more from that stupid raccoon, and the shock of the whole event finally got to me. I'll just wash my overalls and my, um, underwear when I get back to the Inn. But you didn't answer my question on why have you stayed here a long time."

Cliff sighed, "Because you remind me of my sister."

"You're sister? Is she a…..?"

"Werewolf? No, she didn't receive the curse."

"Does she know about…?"

"Yes, she does know about the curse."

"Then why not stay with her?"

"She left the town I was born in. Our father passed away several years ago, without finding a cure for this curse. So I left town to find one. When I returned for a short visit, I found out that our mother died, and that my sister left town. I don't know if she left to find me to help find a cure. She didn't say to the other townsfolk where she was going, or even leave a forwarding address.."

A soft look crossed Ann's face, "I see, so I look like your sister."

"Well, just the red hair and being a girl."

"Huh?"

"My sister wears dresses, and is, well, a bit more….."

"More girly?"

"Yes."

"Cliff, please don't leave. I like you, because you are the only guy right now that I have thought about a lot. That is, if you were to ask to marry me, I might say yes."

"But, I'm a werewolf."

"Was your dad or mom a werewolf?"

"Just my dad."

"Then did your mom know about him being a werewolf?"

"Yes. But…"

"Did she mind that he was a werewolf? Or hate him for it?"

Cliff shook his head, "No."

"So don't leave, I think that my dad will be understanding if you had to stay in my bedroom when you change into a wolf."

"But he might not."

"He knows that I like you Cliff, so stay. Please?"

"But what if I saw you naked while I'm in your bedroom in my wolf form?"

"I saw you naked while you were in your wolf form, and almost in you human form. So stay."

"I really don't know if I should."

"Then make me a werewolf."

"What?"

"Make me a werewolf."

"I can't do that, it is not possible to pass the curse that way. Even if I could pass it that way, I couldn't bear the idea of hurting you. I care about you."

"Then stay, because I would be hurt if you left. Please, Cliff."

Cliff saw the tears in Ann's eyes, "Ok, I'll stay."


End file.
